Pup Virus
by LizzyLucky
Summary: This is based off the episode "Pups save a sniffle." It seemed kinda fishy...Notice how all the pups were sick? Colds don't naturally spread that fast, and what are the odds of all of them just happening to catch a cold at the same time? Why is it, that out of all the pups, Rubble didn't get sick? And, besides Rubble, why was Marshall the last one to get sick? Hmm...
1. Chapter 1

Hey! You may already know me from my story, Paw Patrol Backstory, but if you don't, I'm LizzyLucky. I write for several different fandoms of mine, all cartoons, this one included. I know it's kinda childish, especially because of some of the shows I watch, but hey, that's just me. Any way, I was thinking about that Paw Patrol Episode called Pups Save a Sniffle and got an idea into this out-a-wack brain I've got here. Notice how _all _the pups were sick? Colds don't naturally spread that fast, and what are the odds of all of them just _happening _to catch a cold at the _same _time? Why is it, that out of all the pups, Rubble _didn't _get sick? And, besides Rubble, why was Marshall the _last _one to get sick? And it all started from... nothing. Something about that all seems very odd. This story is, as earlier said, and idea I got that should answer all these question. What's the reason behind Rubble's apparent immunization to this illness? That's what I plan to answer. Why'd Marshall get it last? That would also be included. And yes, I know he's the medic pup, so it would kinda make sense that he was last, but I like to add a little twist… It sounds like a definite puppy cold. But how did Ryder catch it? Yet another question I hope will be answered in this odd story of mine. Anyway, just to let you know, I kinda make it up as I write. I don't have it all planned out, just some of the main points and ideas. But other than that, it's all made up on the fly.

Before I start the story up, I just want to add a few side notes. **I take story requests, and I would really like to get some. **In my account, I include a list of shows that I write for, and will be adding some more soon. I may not include everything I know because I don't write for everything I am a fan of, but you can always ask me about something not listed. **I also edit stories**, just PM me about it or leave a comment in your review.

I have some **rules for if you do leave a review**: No swearing, no sexual themes, and try not to be rude about. Flames are ok, but I don't want to be cussed out or told in a rude manner that you don't like my story or that there is something wrong with it or me.

Thank you for reading my story and giving it a chance,

-LizzyLucky

Oh, oh! One more thing! I forgot to tell you… I don't have everything that happened in the episode perfectly memorized, so you'll have to forgive me for how off it all is. I kinda made it up a little at the beginning 'cause I can't remember what happened. Oh well. Sorry!  
Sorry, one more thing. I DON'T OWN PAW PATROL!

* * *

The pups had been playing all morning. It was cool and crisp out. A perfect spring day.

Marshall and Zuma playing tug-of-war, Sky and Rubble taking turns doing flips and such on a trampoline, Ryder working on his latest invention, everything seemed to be going right.

Chase and Rocky were playing together too, chasing each other around and being their usual goofy selves. Except that Chase seemed a little off today. He didn't run as fast or as excitedly as he usually did.

"Ha ha! Can't catch me, Chase!" Rocky shouted, shrugging it off.

"Oh yes I- I- uh- ah- Ah- AH…" Chase started and covered his nose and mouth. "AH-CHOO!" He sneezed and fell backwards onto the ground.

"Woah, you okay, Chase?" Rocky asked, walking towards Chase and forgetting their game for the time being.

"I'm fine. It must be my allergies." He said, sniffling and speaking in a rough voice, eyes half lidded. He yawned. "Wow, this running has made me tired. Wanna grab a snack?" Chase asked, walking toward the lookout drowsily.

"Uh, sure." Rocky said, following his friend.

Before they even made it to the doors, their collars flashed. "Pups, to the lookout!"

Without a second thought, they all yelped "Ryder needs us!" From where they were and began to run towards the lookout.

Skye did one last bounce and a triple flip in the air and landing on the ground shouting, "Ta-da!" and continuing her sprint to the lookout.

"Nice one, Skye!" Rubble complimented her.

Everyone was nearing the elevator when, as usual, Marshall tripped up. He tripped over the pull rope he was playing with earlier and managed to tie up his legs, rolling to the lookout. "Woah-oah-oah-oah!" He shouted as he tumbled through the grass.

The other pups heard him coming and jumped out of the way just in time. Marshall crashed into the back of the elevator, completely wrapped in the rope.

"That's a wrap!" He yelled. Everyone in the elevator laughed.

Chase interrupted it with another "Ah-AH-AHH-CHOO!" Flying into the back of the wall with Marshall.

"You alright, Chase?" Marshall asked his best friend.

"I'm fine, it's just my allergies." He said.  
"If you say so." Marshall said.

As the elevator passed through. the pups outfits just _magically_ appeared and they all got into order.

At the top, they all jumped out and stood in nearly perfect allignment, the exception being that several of the pups had walked out in a daze of exhaustion instead of leaping to their spots.

"Ready for… action, Ryder s-Ah CHOO!" Chase said. "For action, Ry-AH-CHOO, AH-CHOO, AHH-CHOOOO!" He tried again and failed. Instead of yet another attempt at his phrase of loyalty, he opened his mouth and coughed, roughly. His hat was astrewn and he looked like he might fall asleep right then and there.

Ryder looked at his police pup with worry.

Marshall walked up and said. "Chase say "Ahh."" He took out a thermometer from his pup pack.

"I told you it's just- mmph!" Chase said as Marshall stuck the thermometer in his mouth.

"Hmm... " Marshall said, examining the thermometer.

"AH-CHOO!" Chase sneezed again.

"Yup. You definitely have a cold. You need rest and lots of fluids." Marshall instructed.

"Oh no, Chase! That means you won't be able to help with the mission!" Ryder said.  
Chase's ears drooped. "I guess not. I'm sorry, Ryder." He apologized.

"It's okay, Chase. No need to apologize. It's not really something you can control." Ryder replied. And he was right.

Ryder continued to explain the mission to the other pups, and in the process revealing Zuma and Skye to be sick as well.

Ryder frowned and wished the ill pups best before he, Rocky, and Rubble took off for the mission.

* * *

It had been several hours and Ryder had called to say that the mission was nearly over, but that Rocky had also gotten sick.

Chase, Skye, and Zuma all had bowls of soup in front of them, pillows beneath them, and blankets on top of them. They had all been confirmed sick by Katie and Marshall, and only seemed to be getting worse. Although their moods improved, and that was good.

Right after Marshall left, Chase fell asleep.

"Aww, he's so cute when he's asleep!" Skye cooed. "I mean... Uh… He's… Nevermind." She said shyly.

Zuma chuckled. "Whatevewr, dudette. Man, what a cold he caught though. We got it too. And now Wrocky! Probably not long befowre Mawrshall and Wrubble get it too." He said.  
"Probably. Wow, my nodse ids dso sdiffly." Skye said, her stuffy nose making her speech kinda funny. (She said, "Wow, my nose is so sniffly." If you didn't quite get that.)

"I know what you mean. Mine, too." Zuma said.

The two pups chuckled and continued laughing until Marshall got back with Rocky, Rubble, and Ryder, waking Chase.

"Zzz.. Wh-what? I wadsn't dsleeping!" Chase said when they arrived. ("I wasn't sleeping!")

Everyone in the room laughed, except Marshall, who coughed and nearly collapsed.

"Woah, Marshall! Are you okay?" Ryder asked, worried. Marshall's response in saying he was ok didn't seem so convincing to Ryder. Marshall looked even worse than all the other pups. He could barely stand, and it was so sudden. The medic pup, getting sicker than all the others. Talk about irony.

"I mudst have caught the cold too!" Marshall said in dismay. (Okay, I'm tired of translating. I just put a 'd' before 's', that's all.)

"I guess so!" Ryder said, before sneezing himself. "Uh oh." Ryder said. He and Marshall sat down together next to all the pups.

"Ha ha! I guess I'm the only not sick yet, then." Rubble said.

"I almodst forgot that! How do you feel, Rubble?" Marshall asked.

"I feel fine! No cough, no sneeze, not sick at all!" He said proudly. He figured it was because he liked things cleaner than everyone else did.

Boy was he wrong.

* * *

Hey! So, I know that's not tons of action, and it's really just a recreation of the episode, but I hope that'll get you interested. I'm a little disappointed in myself that I didn't make it longer, but I have 4 other stories I'm working on too! And the end of the school year is approaching, and it's high school, and prom next week, and siblings, and jobs, and messy room…. I kinda have a lot on my plate, so I'm really sorry I couldn't make it longer or more interesting. Tell me what you think, PLEEAASSEEEE!

-LizzyLucky


	2. Chapter 2

**Attentionall readers!**

I am very sorry to tell you that it will be a bit before I update. I have 3 or 4 weeks of school left and will be very busy until its all done. I will start updating again in June, I promise! Again, I am really sorry! I hope you like my stories and will look forward to my soon coming updates! Sorry, again!

-LizzyLucky


	3. Chapter 3

Wow! Okay, so I know it's been a long time. I've been extra busy lately, but hopefully I can be a little bit better than the last half a year has been. Anyway, I was really excited after a made this story. It had only been a day, and I already got two story requests! Sweet! **Wolflover2218** Thank you so much for your review! i would absolutely love to do a Marshall x Everest themes story! They're my favorite pairing, actually! I haven't quite finished the first chapter yet, but when it's done, keep an eye out for a story called **Blizzard**! Thanks for the request! **TheFlyboy44** Thank you soo much for the cool idea! I am aware that **Super Patroller** hasn't been updated since the first chapter, and I apologize for that. I promise I'll try to get the next chapter up by the end of the month! Thank you so much for your patience!

If anyone else was thinking about a story request, go ahead and let me know, but I may take a while to get to it. I have a story I'm editing for another writer, which, by the way, I could do anytime because it's not nearly so time consuming as story requests, I have four of my own stories I'm currently writing, including this one, I have one older story I need to rewrite to get back onto here, I have two or three new story ideas I want to start after that, and I have four story requests currently. I will still take requests, and I promise that as long as no one goes blind or dies or I have too many trips or something, which often doesn't happen, I can update each and every one of the stories I have at the current time at least once a month, so it's not completely hopeless. But hey, that just means I'll be extra busy and once a month may be all I can do for all your favorite stories by me…. Sorry, I rampled.

Anyway, here's the story!

-LizzyLucky

Actually, there's one more thing I want to say. It's really ironic, but I caught a cold the same day that I started writing this. That wasn't my inspiration though, the episode was, as I had seen it earlier in the day. But still, really ironic. I can literally say with truth that I am experiencing what some of the pups are going through.

P.S. You rock if you read all that!

* * *

The sun rose. It was morning. All the pups were still in bed, but Ryder was up and about. He had a lot to do today, and his cold had passed. he had to get pup food from Mr. Porter, then he had to get some soup ready for his sick pups, then there was Katy, who had been waiting for him to come pick up some special dog treats to help with the cold… And that wasn't even the half of it. He knew, being a ten year old who was sick the night before, that it would probably be better to just stay home and rest, even if he did feel a lot better. But his pups were sicker than he had been, and there was no way he was just going to lie around all day when they needed attention. Even his own medic pup had gotten sick!

Ryder had just gotten back from Mr. Porter's, where he had gotten some pup food. His van had broken down, so he couldn't deliver it. It was fairly easy just to walk down and get it. Adventure Bay was so small.

"Ryder! Ryder!" Rubble yelled out, running to Ryder when said pup had awoken.

"What is it, pup?" Ryder asked.

"Is breakfast ready?" He asked, jumping around excitedly.

"Ha ha ha! Not yet!" Ryder replied, giggling at his pup. Rubble was always hungry.

Then Chase walked into the kitchen, to join the other two.

"Good morning, Ryder, sir." He said.

"Hey, Chase, why're you out of bed?" Rubble asked.

"I'm just getting a drink of water." He replied, sleepily.

"Good idea. How about you go lie back down and I'll get some water for everyone?" Ryder suggested.

"Really? Thanks, Ryder." Chase replied, before walking back to his sleeping bag.

"Guess that means breakfast won't be for a while, then." Rubble said.  
"No, probably not. Why don't you head outside for a while?" Ryder said.

"Naw, Apollo the super pup comes on soon! I wanna stay here and watch it with all the pups!" he said happily. "Besides, it's no fun to play tug-of-war all by myself!" He explained, before running out of the kitchen and into the lookout's main floor.

Later that morning, about an hour later, to be precise, all of the pups were up and watching Apollo the Super Pup. All except one.

"Hey, Marshall, aren't you going to come watch Apollo the Super Pup with us?" Rubble asked, walking over to Marshall, who was still in his sleeping bag.

"Not… yet…" He said, still half asleep.

"Suit yourself. We'll tell you all about it when you get up, okay?" Rubble said, before walking away.

"O...kay…"

"Good morning, pups!" Ryder said, walking in with bowls of soup for the pups.

"Morning, Ryder!" Sky said.

"Hey, you sound better, Ryder!" Rocky exclaimed.

"Yeah, I guess a good night's sleep was all it took." Ryder replied.

"Neat!" Rocky said.

"Hey, Ryder, do you wanna watch Apollo the Super Pup with us?" Rubble asked.

"No thanks. I've got a lot of work to do anyway." Ryder said.

"Okay."

"Hey, Wyder, what kind of soup is this?" Zuma asked.

"Just chicken noodle soup is all." Ryder answered. "Hey, where's Marshall? He loves Apollo; I thought he'd be watching it with you."  
"He's still in bed, Ryder, sir." Chase said.

"Why?" Sky asked.

"He seems extra sleepy. Maybe he's just tired from helping us yesterday?" Rubble suggested.

"That could be the case." Ryder said thoughtfully. He left the five pups to watch their show and walked over to Marshall. "Hey, buddy, you doing alright?" He asked, shaking the pup gently.

Marshall stirred and opened an eye. Then he lifted his head and said, "Ryder? Is something wrong?" His voice sounded extra scratchy.

"No, nothing. Just checking on you. Go back to sleep." Ryder said caringly.

He stood up and frowned. '_Marshall sounds really sick. Maybe I should call Katie.'_ He thought. He knew that all his pups were sick, but Marshall sounded the worst.

"Bye, Ryder…" Marshall said quietly, falling back asleep as Ryder walked towards the elevator.

Once he got to the top, he pulled out his tablet and pulled up Katie's number. '_Please pick up!'_

"Hello?" Came Katie's voice through the speakers on his tablet.

"Hey, Katie, I need your help." Ryder said.

"Usually it's the other way around." Katie joked.

"This is serious though." Ryder said, worry working its way into his voice.

"What's wrong?"

"I think Marshall's really sick. I mean, in comparison to the other pups. His voice is really scratchy, and he hasn't even gotten up out of bed yet!" Ryder said worriedly.

"Anything else?"

"Not really. That's all I really got from him." Ryder replied.

"Alright. See if you can get him to drink some water, okay?" Katie said.

"Yeah, alright."

"I'll come over as soon as I can."  
"O-okay." Ryder said, his voice shaking ever so slightly. How could Marshall suddenly be so sick?

"Ryder?"

"What?"

"Don't worry, alright? I'm sure Marshall will be fine. It's just sounds like a puppy cold. I'll be over soon." Katie said, before hanging up.

"Just a puppy cold." Ryder repeated to himself.

Ryder put his tablet away and walked back to the elevator. He walked out, giving his pups a quick glance before continuing to the kitchen to get Marshall some water.

"Just a puppy cold." He said again.

Walking out with a bowl full of water, he knelt down to Marshall and said, "Hey Marshall." Shaking him gently again.

"Hi, Ryder." He said, yawning. _*Cough cough!*_

"Here, I got you some water. Would you like some?" Ryder asked.

"I'm not thirsty. Thanks, though." Marshall replied, lying back down.

"Marshall?"

Marshall lifted his head again.  
"Please?" Ryder pleaded.  
Marshall saw the worry in his eyes. He probably should drink some water, after all he was the medic pup, he should know this.

"Alright." He said.

Ryder smiled. "Thanks, Marshall." He stood up and walked to the doors of the lookout, sitting down on a chair just outside it.

'_Why was he thanking me? I should be the one thanking him! He's trying to care for me, not the other way around, so why would he thank me?' _Marshall thought.

"Hey, Marshall, we just finished Apollo the Super Pup. There's another episode coming on in a couple minutes. You wanna come watch this time?" Rocky asked, walking up to the dalmatian.

"Sure. I'll come in just a minute." Marshall replied, taking a gulp of his water.

After a couple minutes, Ryder came back in, with Katie in tow.

"Hey, Marshall, how are you?" She greeted.

"I'm fine." Marshall said. '_I'm not fine!'_

"Is that so? You and all the other pups are still sick though." She replied.

"Yeah, we're still sick, but it's not so bad." Marshall said. "_AH-AHH-CHOO!_" '_Ugh, it is awful, though.'_

"Bless you!" Katie said. "Did you drink any of your water?" She asked, gesturing to the bowl in front of him.

"Yeah, I got plenty." _But I didn't. I'm so thirsty...'_

"Alright. Does your throat hurt at all?" Katie asked, noticing the roughness of his voice.

"Not really." '_It's so sore, I didn't mean to say "Not really!" I can't control what I'm saying anymore!'_

"Okay, is there anything else that's bugging you?" Katie asked, a hint of confusion mixed in her voice.

Marshall didn't answer.

'_Come on, why can't I say anything? I DO need more water, my throat IS sore, my nose IS stuffy, I DO feel awful! I can't say anything!'_

"Marshall?" Katie said.

'_I can hear you Katie! I CAN! But I CAN'T say anything!'_ Suddenly, Marshall stood up. He stood up and walked over to the tv screen, where all the other pups sat. Then, he sat down and growled.

"Marshall, what are you doing?" Ryder said, confused and worried.

'_Ryder, I don't know! I'm not doing it, I swear!'_

"Marshall, are you alright?" Rubble asked. Marshall only sat there, looking irritable, then growled threateningly at Rubble in response. He backed away.

"Hey, Marshall, what was that for? Rubble's your friend!" Chase said, shocked and almost angry.

Again, only a growl escaped Marshall.

'_I'm sorry, Rubble! I didn't mean it! What's going on? Ryder, HELP ME!' _Marshall thought, panicked.

All the pups backed away from Marshall, afraid.

"Marshall, what-" Ryder started.

Suddenly, all the lights went out. All the doors locked, automatically, and the tv screen went blank before lighting up again. This time, instead of Apollo the Super Pup, the screen lit up with the image of a man wearing a mask.

Typical bad guy entrance for a story like this, huh? Boorring! But that's all I could think of for the time being. Quick note, if any of you are reading my story, Paw Patrol Backstory, which is not finished, you'll discover that the two stories link up. But not yet. It's like a sequel before the original's even finished. Interesting, huh? You'll figure it out if you're reading both. Eventually. (;

"Hello, Paw Patrol." The man said.

The pups, except Marshall, growled, and Katie and Ryder stood defensively.

'_Grr!'_ Marshall thought to himself.

"I'm sure you've noticed, by now, the strange behavior of one of your pups. And the fact that all your pups are sick, and not just the one." The man continued.

Ryder froze. '_Of course! I should have been suspicious of the whole thing! Since when do colds, puppy colds, spread so quickly? Everyone got it in the course of a few hours and it all worsened at the same time!'_

"Also, take note of all the locked doors. You can't get out. Nor can anyone else get in. At least during this message."

"Who are you?" Ryder asked angrily.

The man did not answer. "And you may have noticed, all your pups are getting better. One is getting worse, oh, you're going to have fun figuring this one out!"

"Answer me!" Ryder tried again.

"In case you're wondering, this is only a recording, so I cannot converse with you."

Ryder almost growled. '_He's done something to my pups, I've gotten that much, and he's being so calm about it as though he were merely having a conversation with us!'_ Ryder thought angrily to himself.

"You see, these are not _ordinary_ puppy colds." He said. "These are tiny, little mechanical bugs that your pups' food was filled with, and they won't stop until I tell them to. So you better bring me what I want, or your pups' lives will simply be blown out like a candle."

At this point, all the pups were staring at the screen, teeth bared, and low growls filling the room.

"Especially that one. Oh, what was the mutt's name? Marshmallow? It doesn't matter to me. But he's under my control now. I'll let him of my control on one condition: you, Ryder, meet with me, unarmed and alone at exactly midnight, tonight. I find any pups with you, I won't hesitate to end their pathetic little lives. If you agree to this, you have ten minutes to raise a green flag after the lookout's back online. If you do not do so, you can say goodbye to your dalmatian." The screen went blank and all the lights came back on.

"I'm not in the mood for Apollo anymore." Rubble said glumly.

"Ryder, sir, what do we do?" Chase asked.

At this moment, Marshall collapsed to the ground, shivering.

"Marshall!"

* * *

So… What did you think? Kind of interesting, huh. It's a typical bad guy story. Mysterious man appears out of nowhere, threatening to hurt the protagonist's loved ones unless he does something for him. Let's find out where this is going, shall we? Hope you liked it, all! R&amp;R! THANK YOU FOR READING!

-LizzyLucky


	4. Chapter 4

**EVERYONE! This is a very important message if you like any of my stories! Please read!**

Hi! *Walks out from behind door, fully armoured.* Okay, okay, so I haven't been the best about updating. I said I'd update in June, for some of my stories, I didn't. Then I said July. I didn't. I'm a bad writer! But I love writing, and I think I've figured out why I have such terrible writer's block. I have seven stories on fanfiction that I'm working on, not to mention a few I haven't posted yet. I love to write, so I continually accept story requests and story edits. (Which, by the way, I am still open to.) I have 4 of my own stories, and then there are monthly prompt challenges (Currently only for Ghost Hunt stories, so, otherwise, nevermind that), I have 5 requests I'm working on, 1 edit, and 2 or 3 old stories that need revisions, rewriting, and revival... So looking at it, having around 15 stories all at once, it's really hard to get started. *Okay, time to update each and every one of my 15 stories!* Nope! Just the thought blocks me up. Getting to the point, I have come up with a solution! (Ish...) I know several of you will dislike this idea, but, I need to work on only one story at a time. Don't ask in what order, cuz I'm not sure. But this means that once I get to one story, I just be getting an update for it every 1-2 days until it's done, which should satisfy anyone who is following the story, favoriting the story, or followed or faved me because of the story. Then, I move on to the next and do it all over again. It may take a while to get all caught up, but at least, this way, my writer's block will be gone and I can update far more often. The only acceptions to the one-story-at-a-time thing are prompt challenges and, occasionally, I may switch from one story to another for a while to prevent writer's block. I guess that's it. Oh! One more thing! I don't count editing others' stories as one of my own since I can do it quickly and it doesn't require as much time or thinking on my part. Again, I'm open to story requests and edits. (Especially edits!) Thank you!

-LizzyLucky


End file.
